Puppetmon
Puppetmon, known as Pinocchimon in the Japanese version, is the second Dark Master that the Digidestined faced. Contents show AppearanceEdit Puppetmon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil version of Pinnochio. PersonalityEdit Puppetmon is a spoiled brat. He throws a tantrum whenever he's not winning and has an incredibly child-like nature. Digimon Adventure 01Edit Puppetmon first appeared when he used the Digidestined as string puppets. After MetalSeadramon was killed the DigiDestined go to Puppetmon's lair of Spiral Mountain which is a forest under the contol of Puppetmon's "toys". He lair is a mansion next to a forest. He used voodoo dolls to let the Digidestined feel funny, and kidnapped T.K. to play a deadly hide and seek game (which had to be severely edited in the English dub, due to the original version involving guns and killing the other participant by shooting them), but T.K. tricked Puppetmon by tearing his map paper apart, destroying his remote, and destroying the television that looked like a camera. Puppetmon later fought the Digidestined into a final battle. He used WarGreymon as a marionette, but was knocked out by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon destroyed his hammer. Just as the Digidestined were about to finish him off, he summoned his "monster" mansion to keep the Digidestined busy while Puppetmon attempted to escape. Just then, MetalGarurumon and Matt arrived and destroyed Puppetmon once and for all. His mansion also Puppetmon Dies. Added by Andrew shiley collapsed upon his demise. Puppetmon Dies. Added by Andrew shiley Digimon Xros WarsEdit In Digimon Xros Wars, Puppetmon's more of a slave than he is an actual villain. Puppetmon was forced to serve GranLocomon. When Xros Hearts showed up in Dust Zone, Puppetmon stole Taiki's X Loader and gave it to GranLocomon. He felt sorry for what he's done and decided to team up with Xros Heart. When Xros Hearts got close to GranLocomon, his minion; Hagurumon tried to stop them. Puppetmon manage to fight back and destroy Hagurumon. ProfileEdit A Mega Puppet Digimon who was created from the cursed body of Housemon. It could be said that one of the most brutal hackers in existence created Puppetmon from Red Vegiemon. Although he takes on the form of a puppet, he is able to act freely and bears a conscience. He has a bad and deceitful nature, and error messages that appear suddenly on computers might be there due to Puppetmon's tricks. His special attack is "Bullet Hammer", which loads gunpowder into the revolvers on his hammer before whacking it. Once subjected to this attack, the enemy not only flinches due to the shock of being hit by the hammer, but is also deleted due to the explosion produced by the gunpowder. In the Japanese version he also mentions his body being made from poison oak. AttacksEdit Puppet Pummel Lie Drill Nose TriviaEdit Puppetmon Ultimate form is Cherrymon Puppetmon can digivolve into AncientTroiamon Out of all the Dark Masters, Puppetmon lasted the longest Category:Digimon Villains Category:Killers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Animated Category:Deaths Category:Spoiled Brats